


The Summoner's Knight

by Renegade_Saint



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy X, White Knight Chronicles
Genre: Al Bhed, Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen, Knight, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:03:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renegade_Saint/pseuds/Renegade_Saint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought that it was going to be the end after he went to fight Madoras... But it seamed fate had more in store for him. A new story will you listen to it. AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A New Story

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own White Knight Chronicles or Final Fantasy X

I have never been one for stores never cared if I was in the spot light or if I was remembered. But would you be so kind to listen to my story? I guess I should start at the beginning... with my death.

“Die mortal!!” Madoras yelled as he charged at me and I did the same.

I felt the blade go thew my gut and I see mine impelled in his Chest and we both fall down that doesn't mean we where still able to talk

“You dare... Rabble like you have no right! Ten millennial... Ten thousand YEARS I waited! And you have ruined it all! DAMN YOU!” he yield 

“Just... Just shut the hell up.” I was sick and tired of him thinking I was just another ant he had to step on I just wanted to die peacefully and forget all the tubal I went throe.

But it seamed like fate had more in store for me. As I was about to lose consensuses a man in a red long coat with one of his arms in a sling to hold his left arm and wearing tinted glasses, he had an aura around him that said “Guardian ”. He just looked at me for a moment until he looked up at the sky.

“Are you sure its him?” He asked the sky and it stared to glow “Ok” he said and pulled the blade out of my gut and picked me up by my tattered Dragonscale armor “Your story is has just begin.” And than I saw white. Gods how I hated that color.

 

I awoke to a splash of water too my face and saw that I was on a ruin surrounded by water and as I looked up I saw the main part and I decided to head there. But first I had to do a innovatory check nothing nothing but my knight ark I thought that was a good sign that I had something to defend my self with boy was I wrong at that time.

As I swam towards the ruin I couldn't help the feeling that I was being watched and I learned to trust that feeling as I traveled. And what do you know I was amused by 3 monsters I tried to make a dash forward the ruin but they where to fast. They keep attacking me I thought I was a goner again until I saw in the corner of my eye a handle that appeared to be attached to something not knowing what it was I went towards it and it was my lucky day it was a Longsword. Now that I could deafened my self I cut down the 1st one that charged at and I charged at the 2nd one cut in half same as the 1st . The 3rd one was in my sights but before I could do any thing an even larger monster came by and ate it than towards its interest towered me. I took out my ark and than “Oh Thanatos. Guider of lost souls. Punisher of the wicked. Grant me your Power, Varto!” And than nothing I didn't have time to question it I had to run I saw a door way in to the ruins so I swam towed it with that big thing after me. It was close to eating me but I manged to get to the door way and escape unlucky for me was that the monster hit it and cased a cave in.   
“Dame.” I said “Wheal at least I'm safe but its getting colder guess I'll have to get a fire going best explore.”

After searching for some flit and kindling I stared a fire I still don't know who was there before me but thank the gods thy left some wood. As the fire raged on I found my self drifting of and I dreamed of a memory.

“So this guy wasn't a bad guy sorry” Leonard said staring down at the beast we just killed. I didn't care it got in our way and we could turn it into food for the mission.

I awoke to find out that the fire had almost died “Dame.” I said and I got up to go search for more wood. But than like every thing elas that day it wasn't going to be easy. I saw a purple thing went up and down the wall and than it spotted me and came down. “I don't know what the hell you are all I know is I'm going to kill you.” I don't know if I mentioned it but I was done with that day 

It was fast faster than anything I have seen before when I went to attack it dodged when I tried to parry it still hit me and I was losing blood until I heard a loud bang and saw 3 men and a women in strange close and welding strange crossbow like weapons with knives. I thought I had to fight off both of them until the female of the group got beside me and throe a small green ball and it explode I was shocked at 1st but it hit the monster in the lag and I saw it was slowed down I charged forward it and cut it wheal it was still dazed by the slash I stabbed it in the neck (If it was a neck) and cut its head off.

After the fight I stared at my saver but not for long as I fell unconscious probably due to the lose of blood the last thing I heard was “Hu.”

I awoke to the feel of cold steel on my face and saw that I was on a platform and was being guarded by 2 men as I got up the 2 of them came towered me and garbed me and yield in some strange language and the girl came out with a guy how had blue tattoos came up to me and doing some strange hand gestures like he was trying to communicate to me To be honest it was kinda of hilarious how he tired to explain what he wanted from me. 

“He's saying you can stay if you work.” She said and to be honest I was quite surprised All I heard up till than was a strange language and awkward hand motion

“Ok I'll work.” I had nothing better to do and getting through off probably wasn't a good idea.

“Ok all you need to do is help us raise this ruin and than help us salvage it.” She said in a vary cheery voice 

I nodded my head and than dived into the water and fallowed the chain the girl behind. When we got into the ruin there was a control panel not knowing what to do with it I just hit it real hard and the door opened and we went deeper into the fox hole we wear ambushed by some strange carnivorous fish but thy went down as we cut and blow our way towards the power core and cents it worked so whale the last time I just hit it hard and just like the last time it turned on. As we made our way out we where attacked by some squid like monster all I can say is wheal it had mobility we had team work and strength but that doesn't mean it was hell trying to kill it I really don't want to go in to detail about it.

As we made our way to the barge the members of the salvage crow went in to the quarters I attempted to fallow but I was pushed back outside seamed like thy didn't trust me yet I can respect that. Wheal out on the brag waiting to see what thy where going to do with me I found a book called “Al Bhed Primer Vol I”. Cents I didn't have any thing better do I read it and learned that the language thy where specking was Al Bhed so I decided to make it a personal mission to learn this language.

A few minuets later I saw the girl how saved my life with a tray of food and handed it to me lets say that that was the most tasteful meal I had ever had but I don't know whether it was the actual food or that I hadn't ate all day.

“So cents we are going to be working together how about we get to know each other. Ill start my name is Rikku whats yours?” she asked. Huh my name now that a strange thing when I was young I didn't have a name until I came to Balendor but Repoche did give me one “Abel.'” ya he called me that because I was a able body worker I didn't care really 

“Strange name but than again you don't really look like a normal human?” She said I guess you could say I did look strange I had yellow eyes and I was taller then most, and I had pale skin the only thing I could really say that was normal about me is that I have black hair. 

“Alright now that I answered your question you have to answer one of mine.” It only seamed fair

“All right. Ask away” Still in that cheerful tone 

“What are you guys doing out hear isn't the see dangerous I mean the reward cant be worth the risk?” 

“Its how us Al Bhed make a living. Wait!! Are you an Al Bhed hatter are you.” Ok that came out of nowhere

“No. I..I don't even know what an Al Bhed is.” 

“What wait where are you from?” she asked genuinely surprised

“Greede.” 

She than asked more and more question and I just keep answering thin if I could until she came to a conclusion on her own

“Ok I think I know what happen to you. You must have gotten to close to Sin's toxin that enplane why your saying those weird thing.” she said “Don't worry your head will be clear in no time.”

I was about to ask a question of my own but than something came out of the water and the crew came out yelling there strange language about Sin what ever that was. It hit the ship with fours losing my grip on the rail and I was sent into the ocean and that's when I passed out.. again


	2. The Island

I was awoken when a ball hit me in the face I didn't know it at the time but I was about to go on another adventure

“Hay over hear pass it over.” I heard a voice witch knocked me out of a strange sleep and as I looked over I saw land with... People. I throe the ball up in the air and hit it back to them but I must have hit to hard for thy dodged out of its way and it imbedded it self into the mountain behind them and I saw the orange haired on start to get a big grin on his face.  
As I swam up to the shore I saw the same guy with the grin on his face “Hay you think you can do that agean but out to the sea this time ya.” He said  
“Ok.” I said taking the ball and doing the same thing I did last time and it went straght out to sea until we couldn't see it.  
“Ya with some work Id think youd make a good blizer with some practice.” He said  
“Whats a blitzer?” I asked but to see there shocked “I.. I got to close to Sin so my memory not all thair.” I said that requiting what Rikku said  
“Oh praised be to Yevon.” He said doing a strange prayer he thain went on to tell me that a blitzer is some one how plays the game called Blitzball and how they where practicing for a ternomet.  
“So do you understand?” he asked and I just nodded “Good come on lets head to the villige maybe you should go to the temple and pray for your memory's to come back.”  
I was about to say something but than my stomic made a loud growling “He he don't worry we will get you some when we get there just fallow me. Oh by the way names Wakka whats your.”  
I don't know how but for some strange reason I felt lie I could trust him “Abel.”  
“Alright Abel nice to meat you. The village is that way.” He said and went towered the opening and I fallowed. As I chaht up to him I saw that he was standing near a drop and I walked up to him.  
“So is there like a passage wayyyyy!” I said as he pushed me off the ledge into the water below “You know my close are starting to way me down!” He just lafed and jumped in beside me.  
“The village is that way we may have to kill some fiends on the way.” As we swam thre the pass we where ambushed by the same carnivorous fish that attached me and Rikku in the sea so that what the monsters where called fiends. I drew my blade an Wakka pulled out a ball I cut throe them wheal Wakka hit the fish with enough blunt fourse to kill the fish and we keep moving forward.

Once we got to a clearing Wakka got up behind me and got me in choke hold “Hay I gotta ask you something?”  
“What.”  
“Id like you to join the team a little training and you'd be a good play.”  
“And if I say no will you let me go.”  
“Maybe.”  
“Thain I gusse I dont have a chouse.”  
“Yes the Aurochs may have a chance this year.” He said and he let me go and I swam forward to the opening to shore once again

When we made it out to land we where near a cliff looking over a small village of huts and a big stone strutter in the background “that right there is Besaid Village come on lets head down there.” As we made our way down the path we where stooped by 2 men. As a reflects I was about to draw my blade but Wakka stopped me

“Becarfull on your way to the village there have been fiends spotted.” The older of the 2 said and than they ran off.  
“That was Luzzu and Gatta there Crusaders.” He told me  
“Whats a Crusader?” I asked  
“Just ask them at there hecorders in the village.” he told me and we made our way into the center

“Ok my huts over there, the crusaders lodge is next to the temple and I don't think I have to point out the temple ya.”I nodded “Alright lunch will be reedy in a little bit why don't you go to the temple and go get some of your questions.” he said “Oh wait you do rember the prayer right.”  
“I don't know any prayers.” We didn't relay have any specific pray where I was from  
“Oh ok hear let me show you” He said and he did that thing they did at the beach “Now let me see you do it.” He said and I did it to the beast of my ability “Ok yah that's it” he said and went to his hut

I desided to enter the lodge 1st to gather some info on them “Hay Luzzu I have a question for you.”  
“Oh your that new guy I saw Wakka with well ask away.”  
“What are the Crusaders?” I asked  
“WHAT!” I heard Gatta yell “How do you not know what the Crusaders?”  
“I got to close to Sin's toxin.” Reciting that lie that would soon become my go to for not understanding  
“Oh praise be to Yevon your all right Gatta tell him who we are.”  
“Right.” He got up and told me that the crusaders where founded from a small group that wanted to fight Sin until they continued to grow in numbers until they became what they are today  
“So any more questions?”  
“No I'm good” I said and went out and disided to head to the temple. To see if I can get some more answers.  
“When I arrived the 1st thing I noticed was a large gold stachue of a man carrying a staff “ High Summoner Braska we have waited a long time to get his statue.  
“Whats a High Summoner?” I asked without thinking. And it shacked all how was thair “I got to close to Sin” They all did that prayer thing and went back to what thay wher doing. I looked around a bit more and saw that thair was a seiald door way up the stairs and I was.. drawn to it until “That area is resticted please do not open the door.” the temple preast said. Not knowing what elas to do I decided to head to Wakka's hut  
“Hay lunch isn't ready yet why don't you take a nap and when you finish will try to find you some new close thoes look a little tattered.” He said and he was right my armor did seam broken “Ok wake me when its finish.” and I went to bed

A coupal of hours later I awoke to find that the fire had died and Wakka was nowhere to be found. I decided to go look for him and the only place I could think off was the temple and I was right.  
“Whats going on?” I asked  
“The summoner hasn't came out yet. Well apprentice summoner.” He told me  
“So why isn't any one going in there to help.”  
“Its forbidden.”  
And than I felt anger build up inside and I ran to the door “Wait you cant go in there.” the preast said  
“I dont give a dame.” And ran in. What I saw inside was more like a labyrinth than a sanctum I didn't have time to question it I thought I had a life to save. As I was in there. The labyrinth had some sort of puzzle that used orbs all I can say was it was confusing.

And when I placed the final orb on the pedestal and pushed it to a glowing place it impudently fell down and opened up the door.  
“You know you could case a lot of trubel ya know.” I heard a voice behind me it was Wakka unsparingly  
“Than what are you doing hear?” I asked  
“Oh me I'm a guardian I'm aloud to enter. Man you are going to get me in tubal.” He said as I opened the door an I saw 2 figures One was a lady in a strange black dress and the outher was a lion like creacher gurdeing another door.  
“Did you think we couldn't handle it?” The women asked Wakka  
“Uh this kid came barging in when he heard the summoner hadn't came out.” before he could finish the door opened and a young girl came stumbling out about ready to fall before the lion creache went and chaut her “I did it I finally became a summoner.”

Later when the summoner was strong enough to stand the villagers gathered around to watche her. She got int a strange stance and than a stranger energy sounded her and she sent it up into the air casing a hole in the sky to appear and a large Bird like monster came from the hole and came to her and bowed to her. It felt like Iv seen it before and boy it stated to sound familiar later.

Later that night Wakka introduced me to his team and he gave them a speech that as long as they tried there beast he could walk away happy. I was about ready to say something but than I saw that girl and I desided to go talk to her to ask her about the thing she summoned  
As I walked forward the elders started to tens up “Hay..” Was all I said befor “STAY away from the summoner.”  
“You have violated a sacred law.”  
“Stay away from her you bad man” Dame and I thought I was doing a good thing. I was about ready to snap back at them when she stand up  
“Lady Yuna.”  
“Its alright.” She said and waled over to me “I am Yuna and you where the one who rushed in to help Wakka told me about you.”  
“Yah sorry about that. Names Abel that was a pretty impressive thing you did back there.”  
“You think so”  
I just nodded and a small smile came to her face. It seemed like it was a cures but I was about to say something until a few kids came up and asked if she could come and play with them seeing as she was about to go “Will talk more on the boat if you want to.” I said as and she was dragged off to go play with them  
“Shes pretty doncha ya think.” I heard a voice behind me I was Wakka with a big grin on his face  
“Not my type.” I was telling the truth. There he than went to teal me that Yuna came to the Island 10 years ago at the start of the last Calm and had been like a sister to him and Lulu

“OK now that that's out of the way come one lets go get you some new close.” He said and we went into the shop.  
I didn't pick out any thing to elaborate, A pair of black pants and boots a white shirt that didn't have any buttons on it. I was about to walk out until I saw a Black long-coat hanging on a rack.  
“ Hay how much is that coat?” I asked pointing to it  
“That heavy old thin Ill hive it to for a 100 Gil but I don't why you need it most of Spera is to warm for it.” she told me  
I just left the money on the table and went and got it the only reason why I wanted it is because I felt a fain magic from it.

As I was about to head into back to the hut I saw Wakka and Lulu talking not knowing any thing I desisted to ways drop a little and than I heard that they where talking about Wakkas kid brother and how he died and how apparently I reminded Wakka of him when I got back into the hut I had to ask “What happened to you brouther?” It was a hard question to ask and it must have been harder to answer 

“Cappu he joined the Crusader and died fighting Sin.” He said

“Hay we have all lost loved one but I guess that what makes us stronger Id say he wound be proud of you for what your doing.”

“Stop your embarrassing me.” Is all he said “Alright Im heading to bed big day tomorrow.”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this story and I promised Last Chapter to show Abel's character profile so hear it is.
> 
> Name: Abel  
>  Weapons: Longswords  
>  Overdrive: Knights Soul- A barge of fire based sword swings  
>  Height: 5;10  
>  Whaight: 170 lb
> 
> Starting equipment:  
>  Rusty Longsword  
>  Damaged Dragonscaile Armor  
>  Adventures Signal  
>  Death Knight's Ark (Unactivated)
> 
> Thair it is R&R the next chapter will hopfully come out by the end of the week.


	3. A New Adventure and Adversary

The next morning I walked and saw Wakka holding a sword and Lulu. 

“Hay you awake I got something for you.” He said as I walked up and handed me the blade. It was butfull. 

“Whats it called?” I asked

“Its called Brotherhood and that was the sword you gave to Chappu isn't it” Lulu answard 

“Hay I don't need to use it if...” I was cut off 

“No you can use it. Beside it was made to see battle ya.” Wakka told me with a hint of sadness in his voice

I know I couldn't talk him out of taking it back and strapped it to my back. A few minuets latter we saw Yuna carrying a large thing of luggage 

“You cant be taking all those thing can you.” Lu ask Yuna 

“No thees are gifts to the other Temples.” She answered

“Listen Yuna this temples are there to guide Summoners on their journey right?” I asked and she nodded “Wheal then the greatest gift in my mind is you getting there safe and sound reedy to take another step.” I just said the 1st thing that came to mind and I couldn't help but feel I got some respect from Lu at that point

“Your right.” She said and left the gifts behind and we went twords the hill 

Half way up there we where ambushed by a dog like fiend “Hay how about you try out that sword I gave you.” I just shook my head and went to attacked it and the blade went throe the feined like a hot knife throe butter “Nice vary nice” and it seamed like karma was on to me that day a flyin one came out of nowhere but Wakka grind “A flyer that's my department.” and he chucked his ball at it. 

When we got to the summit over looking the village and we stopped. 

“Why are we stopping.” And to answer my own question I saw Yuna looking down at the Village

“Take as long as you need to.” Lu said to her 

I looked over to see Wakka doing the pray at a relic and curiosity got the better of “What are you doing?”

“Its a tradition to pray at this shrine when ever you go on all long journey.” He said 

“Chappu didn't pray said he would miss his boat.” Lu said walking up to the shrine with Yuna and they proseded to do the same pray wheal I just stood there watching in all hounisty that Yevon thing gave me a bad felling and Iv learned to trust that felling

When we continued walking we wear ambushed agean this time by a blue blob like fiend. “That could be trouble.” Wakka said a little unnerved “Why.” is all I said griping my sword tighter “You see hitting it wont do much damage you need magic to kill them things.” when he said magic I know now I could use all the spells I learned fighting with Lenored. “How about are black mage come and help us Lu your up.” Is all he said and Lu left Yuna's side “Alright this is a water fiend meaning a lightning spell will work.” She went on an said that if a fiend is one elmet thair opset will do the most damege and thain she reliesd a lightnig spell on the blob But it seamed like the unavers was waching and 3 wight blbs came out of know where. “Dame.” Was all Wakka said “Don t worry I got this.” Is all I said and I saw Wakka's surprised face as I unlished Bonfire on the 3 blobs killing them all. 

“Wait you know magic.” Wakka asked 

“Don't worry will still need Lu I can only use fire magic.” That was a lie I gust prfired fire and my other spells whereat as strong

As we contented down the path of encounters and monster a large bride like fiend came from the sky. “Flyer you know what to do Wakka.” 

“Ya but how about we let our summoner handle this one.” As he said that Yuna came up to the line “Ok Its your 1st battle lets see some style.”

“Ok” Was all she said as she be gaine to charge the summning but she begain to chain some thing farey famelieyer. “ Oh Valefor. Gardinen of The Sky. Come protect us in our time of need, Verto!” I couldn't believe my ears It sounded like an Incorpus chant and the way Valefor was summoned brought up similar memory and the way it killed the fiend the way the Dragon Knight would have using its speed to overwhelm it

“That thing pretty strong.” 

“And that is only the beginning.” Lu said 

“Hay the way is clear up ahead it looks like smooth sealing to the boat yah!” Wakka yield

As we walked to the boat I stayed in the back to make sher that Wakka dident over look anything. When we hit what I call the gate way I looked back to see if any thing was fallowing us and seeing that there was nothing I decided to move forward an as I was I saw the lion cracher jumping all over the place doing some impressive flips mind you and land right in front of me and roed pulling out a halbet

“I dont know what or who you are but get out of my way if you don't want to get hurt.” I said trying to reason with and it failed as he rushed toward me with a stabbing motion and I prayed and unleashed a fireball at him but he jumped into the air and aimed towered me and tried to impale me but I donged and sung my sword at him but he chat the blade and throe me more towards the cliff and as I was redyeing for another attack he stooped and put his Halberd away

“Ok Kimahri that's enough so how did he do.” Wakka ask comeing up the hill and Kimahri just walked away “That was Kimahrie of the Ranoso tribe he's one of Yuna's Guardians he doesn't talk much.” 

“Yah thank I dident notice when he was trying to impale me.” I said as I head to the boat Wakka fallowing behind.

When we got to the boat there was a crowed. And as the boat was about to live Yuna Did the prayer and I herd her say good bye.

The boat ride for me was filled with Wakka and the team teaching me the sport of Blitzball and training all I could say is that it was hard the rules what little they where and the physical training 

“Allright good hussel out there.” Wakka said “You derives a rest maybe you can finishe that conversation with Yuna or not its up to you.”

I just shook my head and went torwdes the crowed sounding Yuna “I heard that that summoner has noble blood.” That pecked my intresed “I hear she Lord Baraska's daghter.” Ok now I was interested so I desired to ask Lu

“So is Yuna's dad famous?” I asked her

“Her father was High Summoner Baraska who defined Sin 10 years ago so to answer your question yes.”She told me 

“Dame must be hard to live up to a legacy like that.” I muttered under my breath. As the crowed moved I went up to continue our conversation. 

“The sea its beautiful i sent it?” She asked as I walked up

“Never really thought about it. I gusse its alright.” I smirked and than she just started to lafeing not knowing any better I joined in 

“That armor you where wearing it was Dragonscail wasn't it.” She asked 

“How did you know that?” I asked back a little surprised scene only over the course of my would only 4 sets where made

“A man named Oliver my father's Guardian wore a set.” She told me “He looked a lot like you.”

I was know interested did someone elas from my world come hear to and why did they look like me 

“He spoke of larger suites armor that could destroy entire army and how he fought agent them.” She went on. And know I was certain that this Oliver was from my world.

“Did he say any thing ales?” I asked 

“Oh he told me many stores.” She said “But probably the gratis tail he was in was how he my father, and Sir Auron defitted Sin.”

“Must be hard to live up to something that big?” I asked

“It is but I will be the next one to defit it.” She said with confidence “So what about your family?”

When she said that I calmed up a bit but I still answered her question “I didn't know my family I was left out on the streets.” I told her 

She tired to say something but than the wind stop blowing and I got that felling agean and this time I saw what was coming to attack us as a large fin came out of the water casing large waves to stick the boat and knocking it to its side. And I garbed Yuna's hand just in case she fell byt my griped slip but I was lucky Kimahri leaped an chaut her just as the boat was balancing out. But than one of the crew man garbed the gun and asked for forgiveness and fired it as Sin. Crazy bastard

But as soon as the harpoon hit Sin it sent out a small group of fiends to attack us and the 5 of us pulled out our weapons and attacked and killed the them only for it to send 3 more back at us 

“Dame it... Wait don't attack the small ones hit sin we may be able to drive it back!” I yield at them and Wakka and Lu Hit sin but it didn't do that much damage “Dame. Yuna summon Valefor maybe she can do some damage to that thing.” I said killing a norther fiend

“Right..” She said channeling her power “ Oh Valefor. Gardinen of The Sky. Come protect us in our time of need, Verto!” And it came out of the sky and unlished an beam at Sin as it came down from the sky and I saw the monster bleed. 

We keep on fighting until Sin derided just to pull the gun of off its mount freeing us from him but as he did I fell into the Ocean and keep getting hit by this small sword like fish until I lost consciousness until Wakka came and saved me with a potion he had on him and we saw a large squid like Fiend staring at us. I garbed a hold of Brotherhood An sliced at the fiend whale dogging his tentacles wheal Wakka was keeping the fish off of me. I sliced throe one of the tencals when it got near me casing it to bleed into the sea and made my way to it soft looking head and stabled it and channel fire throe the blade cutting throe it. 

When we got back up to the ship we where told that we would be in Kilika a few hours and I was told to rest

 

When we got there the village had been almost complete destroyed by Sin and the crows nest told us they didn't see any sight of Sin

“Ok lets see if we can help out any around town.” Wakka said 

“Oh milady summoner can you plies do a sending for thous how have die we fear they will become fiends?” A old cuppal came up and asked Yuna “It would be a honored to send them.” She said and began fallowing them with Lu and Kimahri behind her. Not knowing what it was I fallowed behind as wheal

When we got there the sea had became a grave yard with mourners in front as Yuna began to walk unto the water and began to Dance and it was butfull but a little nerveracking staring at the souls come from the coffin and they danced as she did until I left. But for some strange reason my ark started to shake in my pocket and I left before it was complete to check it out and It still looked the same way Its always is.

The next morning Wakka came and woke me up to tell me that we where going to the temple and we may express some tubal when we get to the forest.

As soon as we entered Yuna stopped the group and turned to and asked a question that would be define of the journey “I would like you to become one of my Guardians.” She asked and lets jest say I was surprised to say the least

“Wow Yuna the kid may be a fast learner and a good fighter but rember he still doesn't have his memory he may be some sort of government official or guard.” Wakka said and he had good reason

“Than can he just be near.” She asked 

“You could always use the extra mussel.” I said “And for your answer I'll think about it maybe when we get out of Luca I give you my answer.” And we walked int the forest

Whail making our way to the temple we where ambushed by a fiend and I learned that Kimahri could learn there ability if he used a ability called lancet. As we made our way to the bridge we where confronted by a large plants like mounter all it real took to kill it was a lot of fire and with me that wasn't a real problem a few fire spells there a fire slash there and it was dead the trubal didn't really start until we reached the temple

When we got to the steeps of the temple some of the team changeling me to a race.

“Sorry I don't race but I think Yuna wouldn't mind .” I said and I saw another of those small smiles come across her face

“Ok.” She said getting in position “Abel would you mind.” 

“Reedy.... GO!” I yelled and they ran off 

I felt Lu stare at me but I didn't care at the time until

“AHHHHHHHHHHH Sinspawn!” I heard someone yell and we rushed to the top to see another large plant like monster wheal we where in the jungle so I guess that forgivable

“Ok Lu and I will hit the thing with fire magic Wakka Kimahri I don't like the look of those vine things Take care of them.” I yield but before we cast a spell nothing the thing vine's absorbed them “Dame alrigh Lets deal with the vines 1st Yuna when there down back us up with that divine magic you have.”

“Why knot use an Aeon?” Wakka asked throwing his ball at a vine 

“Become we don't want to become dependent on them!” I yield Slicing off a bit of the vine and that seamed to shut him up.

After we dealt with the 2 vines The monster came out of its protective shell We slashed and set it ablaze as muche a we could until it finally died.

“Sinspawn.” Wakka said “You got to get red of them fast or Sin will come back for them.” 

I just nodded and we turned towered the temple.


	4. The Fire Tempal And a Kidnapping

When we got to the temple I stopped and took a look at it and it looked sort of like a sun-bleached carb..... Ok Ill Amit defeat and say that was weak. When we got to the center 3 men

“Wheal whelm if it isn’t the Aurocs what are you hear for to pray for your best” The red haired one said and I immediately disliked this guy

“No thar hear to pray for victory!” I said vary anted Surprising Wakka

“Who are you?”

“The guy who may kick your ass if you’re not out of my site in the next 5 seconds.” Yah I really didn’t like that guy and they were afraid of me I saw it in their eyes

“Come on Goers let’s get out of hear.” He said and left with his team behind

“Don’t you think that was a little harsh?” Wakka asked

“Nope. And I wasn’t lying when I said you’re going to pray for victory this year you are going to win, Understand.” And we went in

When we entered I heard singing and I saw Wakka head over to a alter and began a pray for victory and like last time I just watched.

As he got up a woman and a man stepped out of the chamber and stared at us until she came down to Yuna

“A summoner are you.” She said

“Yes I am Yuna from Besaid.”

“So, you're High Summoner Braska's daughter. That's quite a name to live up to. My, my, my...And all these people are your guardians? My, what a rabble!” Yah I did not like this woman

“Oh yah who the hell are you and what wrong with having a lot of people with us.” I spoke up

“Dona. And having this many people seemed to make the summnor weak.”

“Wheal teats you’re open. And I see it as a weakness to only relay on one person.” After I said that she just left with her guardian behind

“You’re crazy ya.” Wakka said “1st the Gores than that summnor you got something wrong with yah besides the toxin.”

“I just hate people like that.” Was all I said as walked forward only to be stopped by Lu

“You must let her fight her own battles.” Was all she said and we walked up the stares  
When we entered the door and saw a circle in the middle and we all stepped on the circle and I was pushed out of it by Kimahri and I just stared at them

“Sorry kid only gardenias can go with the summoner throe the trails.” Wakka said

“Fine I'll wait hear and if I fell anything goes wrong.” And again I WAS cut off! Dame it

“It’s ok we won’t be long.” Yuna said and they went down into the depts. and I went over to lean ageist the wall as the platform came back up

After a few minutes of waiting I saw Dona and her guardian coming throe the door

“Soudent you be down there with them?” She asked giving me a dead eye

“Not a guardian.” I said

“Oh.” I heard a tad bit of glee in her voice “Barthello.” She said and he came up to me and grabbed me and I couldn’t break out of it and he throws me on the platform

“The hell was that for?”

“I just want to play a little game.” Was all she said and I started to go down

When I got down their I tried to go back up and introduce that bastered to Brotherhood but flames came out of nowhere and pushed me off of the platform. Now not going anywhere I decided to go forward and to my suppress it was another spear puzzle but with fire and you know what it was just as annoying so pardon me if I skip it

When I got in let’s just say they didn’t look happy

“What are you doing here?” Wakka said in a frantic voice

“Dona's guardians throw me on the platform and I am guessing you know the rest of the story.” I answered

“Why she do that.”

“I don't know.” I told him “So she hasn’t come out yet?”

“No not yet.”

“Alright so we wait.” I said and went over to a wall  
A few minutes later she came out stumbling and just like last time Kimahri chaut her and she saw me standing their

“What are you doing here?” She asked

“I tell you later.” And then with we left

When we finally got out of that place us where confuted by Dona and I believe she saw that I was still angry and she just walked away.

Later that night on the boat we were heading to Luca and to the tournament we had to share the boat with the Gores and after some “Conversations” we decided to leave each other alone till we got in the spear if we got there. And me I was getting too cooped up in the room so I went out.

On the deck Yuna was surrounded by the Gores asking her question at the time I didn’t know so this part might not have been nesary

“What’s going on here?”

“None of y...” He froze up when he saw me and he signaled his team to leave

“You relayed scared them. Why?” She asked me

“I hate people like that. Meet a lot of them in Grede.” That just came out

“So what’s Grede?” She asked and if Id tried to change the subject I felt she would get right back on it

“The Free City of Grede a paradise free form any kingdom.”

“Must be nice.”

“It is if you had the money.” Then I got her attention. I went on and told her how it was on the back of a large beast and how it was governed by a mayor and everything even the black market witch I frequented visited

“That seemed like a hectic place to be.”

“It is but it’s not always like that.” I said “Hay Yuna if I’m still around after Luca I’ll tell you a story.”

 

“Ok.” She said and I left

As I was walking by the stares I heard Wakka and Lu trying to think of a way to deal with me after the tournament but the strange thing is the way they said it was liked they cared about me and I haven’t had that felling before and you know what it was nice. 

I walked out to the back of the ship and stood their pondering what to do and I couldn’t think of anything and then a thought that maybe the knight had gained its energy back so I reached in to my pocket and pulled out the ark and got into position and started the chant.

“Oh Thanatos. Guider of lost souls. Punisher of the wicked. Grant me your power.” As I said that I felt a small energy come from it but “Verto!” and nothing I got so mad I almost throe the ark down on the ground until I saw Yuna staring at me and I quickly throe it in my packet and she giggled at me 

“You tried to become a Knight didn’t you?” She asked still smiling 

“How do you know that?” I asked 

“Sir Oliver told me that when the knights attacked there owners recited a chant like a summoning but the last part is worded a bit different.” She said

“Yah I tried?” 

“So witch one of the 5 is it?” She asked 

“It’s not one of the 5.” I said and I walked off but I turned back to her and said “But I’ll tell you if I get it working again.” And I saw her pout and I decided to turn in for the night

When I woke up I went up to the brig and saw the city of Luca and It was not as big as I thought it was but I would be lying if I said I wasn’t excited to be there. 

When we doc we were greeted by a small group of people and a man carrying a camera. I heard the announcer talk shit about us so let’s just say I was ready to prove them wrong. 

We than heard that the Grand Masters boat had arrived and I got dragged along

When we got their a huge guy came off the boat and knelt and did the prayer and the crowed got a little strange until an old man walked out and gave a speech to the people and left with the large guy but he eyed Yuna and then we made our way to the locker room. 

We whir waiting for Wakka to tell us who we would be playing and apparently the years before that we always played the Gores so moral wasn’t high until Wakka came throe with a big smirk on his face

“Where playing the Al Bhed Phycs we go stetted so we only have to win 2 matches and then the cup is ours.” And the men got psyched until Yuna, Kimahri and Lu walked throe

“Sir Auron has been spotted at the café.” She said excited “We should go look for him.”

“Ok I’ll help.” I said because I got a feeling that I needed to find this guy

“What about the game!” Wakka said

“I’ll be back before it and if not I believe you can do it.” And I meant it

“Ok but be back before than if you can.” 

“Got it.” And we went off

Half way towards the café (And getting stopped by reporters) Yuna looked around and then stared at me “So is Grede anything like this?” She asked

“No the buildings are tall and creamed together and they are more people.” I told her

“Must be very strange to be here than.” She said

“Not really I spent a lot of my free time out in the moutas sorrowing it.” Reminting about my youth is not a thing I like to do “Come on let’s find Auron and let’s try not to get separated it would be bad for our health.” And we went to the café Kimahri closely behind us

In their we asked around and it seemed everyone was to busy watching the game to notice and as I left I saw Kimahri get stop by 2 other Ronso taller than him and they started messing with him

“Take them on. “I said and Kimahri noticed and punched one in the face “Take it outside!” The bar keep yell distracting us both and the other one sucker punched him in the head

We walked outside and both of noticed Yuna wasn’t with us anymore and then Lu came up with a worried look on her face

“Whir in Spera have you been Yuna has be kidnapped by the Phycs.” She told us

“Dame Come on their ship can’t be far.” I said and we rushed towards the docks

After cutting and blasting our way throe a few of the machena the Al Bhed left we saw that Wakka and the team where still going strong on a screen and the game was tied 

“Stay strong buddy.” I said and sprinted towards the boat and we all managed to jump on it only to be confronted by a larger machena 

“Dame it. “ I said but I looked over and saw a Crain “Maybe we can use this.” And I pressed a button and it didn’t work

“It’s out of power.” She said

“Dame. Ok Lu me and Kimahri will distract that thing you will charge that thing and when it is push the button kay.”

She just nodded and we did our re specked wall as we slashed and stabbed I heard that the thunder had stopped “Ok it ready.”

“Alright throw that thing in the sea.” And the machena was lifted and flung into the sea

“Ok let’s...” Before I could finish I saw Yuna walking out with an Al Bhed unconses in the back ground 

“I trust you hurt them.” Lu said going up to her and hug her

“Only a little” she said

“Alright let’s port this baby.” I told them and they nodded their heads

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for all how read this I am sorry for the late up date and am sorry to anoce that this will be on a...... "Giga Pause" only for a little wheal I am going to work on Launchstuck and A Deathly Rose and Maybe Into the ASHES as well as a few one shots so until then I hope you enjoyed Ch 4 of A Summoner's Knight 
> 
> (Oh and If any one sees spelling mistacks I am sorry also I fell the ending of this ch was rushed sorry)


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5 A Game to Remember 

When we got back I saw Wakka on his back on the bench. 

He looked up and saw me and the other and smiled "How can you let those Al Bhed catch you like that." He said 

"I'm so sorry." Yuna said 

"It was my fault I let her out of my site." I sad in a sad tone "But I'll make it up by bring home the cup."

"You better or I'll have you Lu set your ass on fire yah." He said in the same humorous tone. "I'll keep the bench warm ya."

"Yah I'll keep that in mind." I said "Ok you heard the man its my ass on the line let's go win this for Wakka." And the rest of the team got ready   
/////////////////////////////

We all swam out into the middle of the sphere and the gores meet us. The asshole from the temple came up to me with his hand out. I know he hadn't forgotten the scare I gave him on the boat so I just left it there.

"It seems that the new kid isn't showing any respect for the Captain of the gores." One of the announcer said 

"And that's going to lose him some fans or gain depending on how much you love our home team." The other one said. And the crowd was a mix of boos and cheers.

We than went to our position and waited for the ball to be let loose.

3...2..1. And the ball went into the water. I rushed for but that prike got it 1st but the team was on it and all close lined him making him drop the ball into my hand. I than swam towers the goal while getting harrassed by the outher team but luckily the Aurocs helped get them off of me. When I got near the hole that red haired bastered got in my way so I said screw it and throw the ball up in the air and as it came down I changed a little fire magic through my leg to propel it forward fast and hit the ball so hard that the prike and the gaurd got out of the way and it broke through the speher. I'll tell you this everyone was speech less not only at that but that we scored a goal.

When the game picked back up the ball went back and forth until the Goers scored a last minute goal. After a short bake we where back in the game and we where right back to what the game was before the buzzer. About half way through the quarter the crowd started chanting something. "Wakka Wakka Wakka!" I heard thay wanted Wakka I looked around for a moment and began heading to the exit. 

When I entered the room I saw Wakka looking at me with question "This is your last game is it not?" I asked and was only answered with a smile "Win or lose this is your game and no one else's." And I walked over to the beach and Wakka left to the game.

The game picked right back up and it was back and fourth again both teams playing their hardest. It looked as if it would end in a tie until the ball was past to Wakka and he swam To the goal with all his strength and got in shooting distance with the rest of the team fending off the Goers. He took aim and throw the bliz with all of his might and goal the buzzer rang and we won. 

The team exited the sphere leaving Wakka to listen to the fans but like everything else on this journey noughting lasted long because fends began showing up in the sphere and in the sky. I grabbed Brotherhood and ran out to meet him in the sphere. 

We than cut and bashed our way through the beast until I saw a man in red cut down a Baskalis. I tapped Wakka on the shoulder as showed him the man and motion twords him.

When we chought up to him he was staring down one of the biggest flying monster I seen up till then. 

"So it seems that the knight has finally found the gaurd." He said and it was him the one who brought me here 

"You and me are talking later but 1st him." I told him with no hint of emotion in my voice.

"Agreed." He said and all 3 of us rushed at the cracher 

While all this was happening Symor Gauto was looking at the distrucktion and chaos.

As soon as we killed the beast was the same time we looked up and saw him do a prayer and then a sweal of magic as a Aeon wrapped in chains and lennen began crying and as it did all of the feind died and for the 1st time in a long time I was in awe of this site, but I would soon hate the site I saw.  
////-/--------

After the clean up I pulled the man to the side. "Why?" I asked my voice in a cold and emotionless tone "Why bring me to spherea?" I asked I got no response from the man "Stop ignoring me and answer the dame question!" Still no reply "You know about the gods dame knights and spoke as if you know me well than you know that I have no problem with killing you hear and now!" My anger finally lost. He looked up and began to laugh.

"At least tell me who the hell you are?" I asked 

"Auron." He said and then looked at me "I'm going to offer my services to Yuna as a guardian you should come to if you want to continue your story."

"I have no story." I said 

"If that is what you believe that live the rest of your days and never know the truth." He said and walked away. I stood there a moment until I desired that this time I won't just stay quiet and ran to cache up with him.

When I chaht up to him he was standing just out of site of the other and waiting ...for me.

"Fallow me." He said and walked up and I fallowed behind. When he walked up and saw that the rest of the group and thay where surprised to see Auron and Me

"I'm here to offer up my service to Lady Yuna." He said "If you'll have me." 

"Oh yes we are happy to have you incomparable us in our journey." Yuna said bowing "But why?"

"I promise Braska."He said and then looked at me "And that one I promise Oliver." 

"What!" Thay all said and I was taken back by this 

"Sins toxins must of delat a lot of damage to him he is Oliver's son." Ok I know that was a lie but a good one and it was kind true in what we learned latter.

"Dame that must of been a hevey does of the toxin." Wakka said "But I didn't knew Sir Oliver had a son." 

"I left him with the warrior monks after he passed." Auron said continued his lie

Yuna thank looked at him and smiled "Than the 'son' of Sir Oliver will make a excalent addition to my guardian."

Auron than nods and walks over to speak with Wakka and Lu and me I went over to the railway and stared over Luka and Yuna came over to speak 

"So Son of Sir Oliver what do you want to do." She said in a joking fashion 

"Curse really load." I told her 

"Than do." She told me

I than stared up at the sky and remembered something my old master told me 'You are a weapon so you mustn't let emotions control you.' He would not be proud of what I did "FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK!" I yelled releasing all of my frustration.

"Better?" Yuna asked 

"No." I was a bit ashamed of myself 

"Well hurry up because you owe me a story." She said in a cheerful tone.


	6. A Weapon's Tail

Ch 6 A Weapon's Tell and The Chocabo Eater

After my little outburst we made our way to the Mi'ihen Highroad I meet a old travel fallowing the foot steps of the 1st Crusader (who I saw a statute of) I told him to keep it up and safe journey and walked towards the rest of the gang. 

As we walked along the path we heard a noise witch sound like hourses boy was I wrong when I saw 3 large yellow birds and riders come speeding down the road until thay spotted us and stopped

"Ah Lady Yuna." The leader of the group said who I noticed was female with red hair "I am Lucil leader of the Chocabo Knight and proud member of the crusaders we are here to warn you of a monster that has a taste for Chocabo and as of now the road is clear."

"Thank you we will keep this in mind." Yuna said 

"Think noughting of it malady." She said and turned to the other 2 "Come on you to we must keep patrolling." And the knights left 

"Chocabo eating monster?" I question "If it gets in the way lets just do them a favor." I said 

Auron began to chuckle "Oliver would say the same thing but actively seek it out and each time it meant trouble for me Baraska,"

I just let it slide and continued to walk until we reached Ren's travel Agentry I was about to continue walking until "We'll rest hear for the night." Auron said and I turned around 

"What but this is a Al Bhed place." Wakka said in a panicked tone and I raised my eyebrow at this 

"So I'm tired and by the looks of it everyone else is to." He was unfortunate right I would have collapsed a little farther down the road and needed rest.

"But they don't fallow the teachings." Wakka said despitely trying to get us to leave 

"Wakka give it a rest between the bliz game and feind invasion I feel like I could calaps at any minute." I said walking towards the large tent with the outher fallowing my lead and Wakka slowly falling behind.

//::////;:/:::::   
I rested in my room until sunset and went into the plaza and saw that no one was out here so I decided to sneak in a little training before bed. 

As I walked out I bumped into someone 

"Ur byntah sa." The man who I now know is Al Bhed

"Hu byntah sa." I said back to him 

"Ah you speak Al Behd." He said with some joy

"Only a little bit those primers can only teach you so much." I said back to him 

"Whell I'm glad someone who is not Al Bhed apresats our language if you want some I'll be happy to lend you some books to help you understand it better." He said 

"Thanks I may take you up on that offer." I said stepping to the side to let him in

He tipped his hat to me and came in while I went out.

I stepped out and looked around for a brief mention and saw that it was clear and stepped further out on to the Plato. 

I than unstraprd Brotherhood off my back and closed my eyes. I than started to swing the blade agenst my air made oponet each strike growing faster and gaining more strength all going for the kill and fickle as a mistress I was at peace.

After I finished my last strike I heard clapping I opened my eyes and looked towards it and saw Yuna standing there smiling. I quickly put Brotherhood on my back and stared back at her "What are you doing here?" I asked with my cold voice 

"Well I wanted to hear that story you promised to tell me and Sir Auron said you would be out here." She said 

"Oh yah that alright bring some chairs out here and I'll tell you it." I said and she than went inside the building and a minute later brought out 2 chairs and set them down face to face I got in one of them and so did she

"Ok this all happened a long time ago their was a man by the name of Mercuro who came from a family whose business was that of murder. One day he found a girl who one day became his wife and they where happy so happy that one day the assassin found out that he would soon have a heir and his guild his family was happy for him. Until the day of his daughter's birth the woman who he loved died in the midst of labor. The assassin then learned that the only thing he had left of her his Hope only lived a year died duering a epidemic of plague. The man then became listless and wondered the street of his city. Until he heard a cry the cry of a babe and he fallowed it until he found the source in a ally whar he found the child in a bin for trash. Mercuro than picked up the child so eger to not lose another he picked up the child witch he now knew to be a boy and took it to his guild his family. From their the guild raised the boy but do to Mercuro not wanting to lose this one they raised it not as human but as a weapon and so from the time he could walk he was trained to be the guilds ultimate weapon. When the boy was ten he took his first of many lives. For 8 years the boy killed many men and women from the most heroic to the the most viale. It wasn't till the boy was sent on a walk about." Yuna than intrupted me 

"Walk about?" She said questionably 

"A spiritual journey to find one self. Anyway the boy who knew nothing outher than to take lives and to fight but he went out any way as was tradition for Mercuro's family. He went from the city he knew all his days to the mountains outside of it. To one day his journey took him to the Plains of Balandor when he saw a old soul about to be mugged by bandits the boy than took pity on the old soul and rushed in killing the bandits. The old soul than stared at the boy and asked "What is an assassin from the Order of Ravens doing out here?" With out a hint of fear. The boy replied " I only seek to find myself." The old soul only grind before saying "How about you come with me maybe I can help. Think this as repayment." The boy agreed to his offer not knowing what lied ahead in his life. And that is whar I'll stop for its getting late. I said standing up.

"What was the boy's name?" Yuna asked getting up

I stared up to the sky and said "He was never given one." And walked back in. 

As I was heading to my room I was confronted by Auron "Don't go telling them about your past we would hate if word got out of your past."

"Oh and lieying to them that I am this Oliver's son who I must remind you that I don't know who he is won't hurt them." I replied 

"Oliver is the only reason why you are here." He said and walked off and left me with the question who is this Oliver and what is his connection with me.  
//////////////////////

The next morning I was awoken by a scream and I rushed out of my bed down to the plaza where everyone else was getting their weapons ready. 

Wakka noticed me and handed me Brotherhood and said "Good to see you awake we got a problem outside." 

When we got out we saw a huge monster with a face that was located on its body and huge arms holding one of the birds.

"I guess that's our Chocabo Eater." I said getting in my combat position 

"It seems so." Auron said putting his Katana on his shoulder "Got a plan kid?" He asked me 

I pondered for a moment "Me you and Khemary will keep its attention and when its focus is on us Yuna Wakka and Lu can hit it hard." 

"Sounds like a plan." Yuna said 

And that sealed the deal and the 3 of us charged it. It immediately took notice of us and prepared for the attack. 

We keep pushing it back because we learned that it wanted to push us off the ledge but it got a lucky hit on us and knocked to the edge of the mountain until I heard "Oh Ifrit bearer of divine flames I call upon you in our time of need. Verto!" Yuna chanted and the sky went dark and from the ground came a demon like cracher but it had a benvalent aura. It than ran towards the beast and throw it into the air and shot a fire ball at it engulfing it in a flame tempuist then grabbed a large rock and throw it into the flames. After the flames dispelled all that was left of the monster was ash

Ifrit let out a victory cry and disappeared

"Dame." Was all I said and looked over to Yuna "Remind me not to get on your bad side." She than giggled and we began walking towards the next temple and my 3rd encounter with Sin.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Notes: Did you enjoy it I hope you do because this was fun to wright. I would like some constructive criticism but flamers will be ignored. The next chapter will hopefully be up by the end of the week and I will be accepting questions and maybe I'll include Abel's profile.


End file.
